Noche
Noche was, long ago, the Regis of Chaos. Noche was originally from the human world, but after dying and being brought back to life as an Undead, was brought to Chaos where he eventually rose to power. Noche was the original master of Depore Magnasetia. Appearance Noche was never shown clearly in the Cavalier of the Abyss manwha, but from what little is shown, it can be seen that Noche was a young man with waist-length dark hair. Noche is usually shown in flashbacks shrouded in shadow to accent his sinister personality after becoming possessed by Caladbolg. Personality Flashbacks during the Immortal Regis manwha have shown that before becoming possessed by Caladbolg, Noche was a very calm and compassionate man, who genuinely cared for those around him. After becoming possessed by Caladbolg, all of Noche's redeeming qualities vanished. Noche became obsessed with gaining more power, and took great joy in testing the limits of his abilities on the citizens of Chaos. During his coversation with Xix, Noche commented that he did not long for mortality showing that he loathed a limited life. History Originally from the human world, Noche died under unknown circumstances, was reanimated as an Undead, and brought to Chaos. After arriving in Chaos, Noche ascended to power, and eventually became the Regis of Chaos, with his Demon Stone Depore at his side. However, Noche was eventually corrupted by the Demon Stone Caladbolg when he, Yongje Muhan, Heklaroth, and Brass attempted to fuse the two together to give Noche even more power. This resulted in Noche going mad and nearly destroying all of Chaos before being killed by Chaos's citizens. After Noche's death, it was ruled illegal to create any more Undeads in order to prevent another catastrophe like the one Noche brought about. Plot When the Regis Nex and Xix awakened Demon Serin, Serin used her powers to show them images of Noche on one of his rampages, to Depore and Demon Navarus's shock. The vision would leave Nex angrily wondering what Serin had been trying to tell him through it. Xix, convinced that he had seen Osky with Noche, left to find him, and demanded to know who Noche was. Surprised that Xix knew of Noche, Osky distracted him by informing him of Siana's condition, inwardly marveling at the fact that Serin had been able to interfere with his plans despite her restrained state. When Xix attempted to remove the Demon stone Nirvana from Siana's body, Caladbolg sensed his presence, and mistook him for Noche. It is later revealed that during the 400 days of blood, Xix and Noche had once fought each other due to differing views and it was during that time that Caladbolg, Osky, and Xix had first met though Xix has no memories of that time. Powers & Abilities As an Undead, he has increased strength, speed, endurance, accelerated healing, can siphon the life-force of people around him to accelerate his healing. When Noche fused with Caladbolg his powers were so strong that, he destroyed nearly all of Chaos before he was stopped. Xix a star himself who is capable of destroying the world on a whim commented that Noche was a strong opponent when they fought during the 400 days of blood. Depore A demon stone who is able to transform into different types of weapons. Although powerful, Depore is not indestructible. *"Dual Blades" - Depore's form is changed from one large blade to two smaller ones. *"Down Time Square" - freezes the opponent temporarily. *"Depore Square" - Depore's density is multiplied, thereby giving much more force and deadliness behind Depore's swing. Relationships Depore Magnasetia Depore was Noche's weapon, but their relationship went much deeper than that. Noche loved Depore, and wished to make her happy, and take away her loneliness. However, after he was corrupted by Caladbolg, Noche's personality changed drastically: his love for Depore was replaced with an insatiable lust for power, and he completely abandoned his plans to make her happy in favor of gaining power and testing the limits of his abilities. Despite this, Noche's death would affect Depore greatly, leaving her despondent until she eventually met Chae Jae-Hyuk. Chapter Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Deceased Characters